blogclanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Swift fire999
Welcome Welcome to my talk page. Please leave messages under the correct category. Thanks ^^ Swift fire999 (talk) 17:49, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Chat Requests chatchatchatchatCHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dawnblaze07 (talk) 00:28, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Important Matter Wait, do you really want to leave the blog? NO SWIFTY! Wolfieheart (talk) 00:58, July 28, 2013 (UTC)Wolfpaw NO SWIFTY! You are NOT allowed to leave. Cause, cause I would miis you... :( Echoleaf44 (talk) 02:24, July 28, 2013 (UTC) -huggles Swifty back- Echoleaf44 (talk) 02:50, July 28, 2013 (UTC) What happened? Dawnmist (talk) 11:54, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Where? I can't find it anywhere... Dawnmist (talk) 12:05, August 4, 2013 (UTC) SWIFTY I HOPE YOU SEE THIS THIS IS A LINK TO SHERLOCK s3 THE EMPTY HEARSE https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B7DlmwbOGJV9UWZfd2hSelBWVFU/view?sle=true Random Jibber-Jabber HALLO :P :D Dawnfrost (talk) 01:49, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Comments You'd actually be a Time Lady, just sayin. ;) Flowerstream01 (talk) 20:34, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Questions Do you play a musical instument Swifty? (I'm asking everyone this...) Echoleaf44 (talk) 10:00, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Concerns Just Dropping By to say Hai! THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA IS THERE, INSIDE MY MIND! - literally. It's stuck in my head.Echoleaf44 (talk) 11:15, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey Swifty. Just wanted to say hi, as the title says. Can we talk soon? ~Shiv Art Requests Responses It's mostly because you're on the most, and I trust your judgement :) I know you're younger than most of the people on here, but age shouldn't be a value in this sort of thing. Also, you never asked, and you're modest about it, which I think always helps! Dawnmist (talk) 18:42, July 19, 2013 (UTC) It's okay :P Dawnmist (talk) 20:38, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Embrace the inner British wannabe-ness within you and be proud of it because anyone with the slightest connection to Britain is like the personification awesome. I do feel pretty amazing to have been born where I was ;P XSilverwindx (talk) 12:50, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Which one are you on? :P Dawnmist (talk) 18:12, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Ugh, that episode had me in floods of tears the whole way through. It's so scary D: By the way, if you want to watch classic who, I'm putting all the links up here . Dawnmist (talk) 19:38, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Ooh, pay attention to the woman, because she's speculated to be either the doctor's grandaughter or his mother. It's really cool Dawnmist (talk) 19:43, July 31, 2013 (UTC) The mysterious one that appears on the TV and talks to Wilfred Dawnmist (talk) 19:49, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey swifty, I know I said I'd get up at 4 am but I don't think that's happening. I'm going to bed at almost 1 and waking up at 6 am, I don't think I'll make it on. So I just want to wish you a WONDERFUL first day of school!! And I'll talk to you as soon as I can! ^^Silverstars2015 (talk) 05:52, September 3, 2013 (UTC) ___________________ Swift, I gave Leafpaw Emily Waffles, so don't use it on here, Kay? :) I'm glad you like it, Swifty! :D Emily Waffles27 (talk) 19:48, September 4, 2013 (UTC) NOW BLOGCLAN MUST DEAL WITH YOUR AWESOMENESSMossywashere (talk) 20:13, September 9, 2013 (UTC)Mossywashere DAWNFROST IS DA SLOW ONE, NOT YOU! XD Remember that cruddy joke my sister told you on chat when she used my account? Well, she's been spouting it for THREE YEARS, and I JUST GOT IT TODAY. ERMIGOSH. HOW AM I THAT SLOW? XD Dawnfrost (talk) 08:29, September 19, 2013 (UTC) NONONONO NOT THE WEEPING ANGEL! Dawnfrost (talk) 10:55, September 25, 2013 (UTC) OMG HAPPY BARFDAY SWIFTY I'LL DO U A PIC HOPEFULLY TOMORROW!Mossywashere (talk) 00:55, September 26, 2013 (UTC)MOSSY Happy birthday! :D Swiffers! :D How goes it, my 905-year-old Timelord buddy? :P Happy-Belated-Birthday! Laurum (talk) 00:39, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Does the link work for you swift? ~Echo (talk) 07:48, January 5, 2014 (UTC) It should be fine then :D Enjoy! ~Echo (talk) 10:01, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Swift. Can we please chat? And can we use DSS to do it? I need to talk to you. Copper claw (talk) 15:40, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Yo Swift? Have you seen all of Sherlock s3 yet? I can give you links if you need 'em ;) ~Echo (talk) 12:06, January 23, 2014 (UTC) I KNOW RIGHT! but wow, it was good :D ~Echo (talk) 22:43, January 23, 2014 (UTC) ----------------------------Kinda spoilers for any conversation lurkers--------------------------------------------------------------- AHHHHH but i stil want to know exactly how 'William sherlock Scott' died. i mean, we don't know if he told Anderson the truth ~Echo (talk) 22:52, January 23, 2014 (UTC) hehehe :D Maybe ~Echo (talk) 23:44, January 23, 2014 (UTC)